LA BREVE HISTORIA DE GINE (REMAKE)
by Everysee
Summary: En este relato podrás conocer los orígenes más profundos de un héroe que dio su completa dedicación para la protección de sus seres queridos y posteriormente la vida de todo ser pertenciente al séptimo universo. Su madre será la protagonista de esto, y gradualmente se irán revelando detalles de su vida, como conoció al padre de su hijo y finalmente el nacimiento de este héroe.
**CAPÍTULO 1: LOS INICIOS**

Buenas,

Quizás esta no sea la historia de alguien importante, heroico, alguien que merezca ser recordado por sus hazañas de generación en generación.

Pero, pienso que, quién sea un gran fan de su hijo Goku (Kakarotto) le gustará saber de sus orígenes… El pasado de alguien que dedicó su esfuerzo por el bien estar de todos, llegando a todos los rincones de nuestro vasto universo.

¡Qué se dé a inicio la historia! Breve… jeje

* * *

 _"Se necesitan nuevos reclutas para el equipo AB"_

Una muchacha de aparente poca edad, observaba un pequeño cártel colgado en un muro mugriento de una vivienda deshabitada, eso se podía deducir por su gran deterioro.

Arrancó el cártel y rápidamente lo guardó por debajo de su armadura negra. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por un callejón a su izquierda.

No se había atrevido aun contárselo a su padre. No le había dicho, que tenía intenciones de volverse una guerrera de combate.

Pero no lo hizo por evitar burlas de su parte, conocía demasiado bien a su padre. Y eso no le haría gracia alguna…

 _"No vales en nada, ni siquiera tienes fuerza para luchar. Ningún hombre querrá reproducirse ni estar a tu lado, hija. Verán la basura que eres, escoria"_

Mientras caminaba iba recordando esas duras y frías palabras que le dedicó su padre en su día, parecía como si fueran dichas en ese mismo instante. Desde ya hacía un tiempo, ese recuerdo se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Pero eso no sería obstáculo para proseguir con su deseo.

Su padre era muy insensible con ella, y eso que era mujer.

En la cultura Saiyajin, más bien en los barrios de clase baja, se había puesto de moda desde hacía unos pocos años educar a sus hijas a modo de _"princesas"_ y así esas familias pobres tendrían la opción de captar la atención de un guerrero clase media o alta, y así, casar a sus hijas o cualquier miembro de la familia que sea de sexo femenino con ese alguien de mayor rango. De ese modo, la reputación de la familia entera subía.

Pero su padre rehusaba de esa práctica, la veía inútil para el avance de la especie guerrera. Según decía: "Los Saiyajin acabaremos por regalar flores a los enemigos en vez de darles pelea"

Por esa misma razón, trataba a su hija con mano muy dura.

Una cosa cierta es que, en verdad, Gine apenas tenía fuerza suficiente para luchar.

Su padre era un guerrero de clase baja. Le puso mucho empeño a la hora de pasar sus conocimientos de batalla a su única hija... Pero era inútil. Ella únicamente alcanzaba a realizar las técnicas más banales, por ejemplo, como dar puñetazos, alguna patada voladora… Gine estaba muy limitada en ese aspecto. ¡Ni siquiera sabía realizar ataques Ki!

Además, sumándole, que ella era muy dulce y se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Su padre no podía imaginársela en faceta de guerrera.

Cabe decir, que en ocasiones, su progenitor llegó a preocuparse alguna vez por ella, si es que llegaba tarde de una hora pactada o simplemente desparecía de la casa sin decir nada.

Pensar en eso le hacía reír a Gine, su padre, un guerrero frío, alguien que la trataba de forma despreciable, tenía sentimientos en algún rincón de su ser.

* * *

Gine también tenía una madre.

Su madre, ay su madre...

Ella casi nunca se encontraba en casa. Siempre se la pasaba junto con sus _"amigos"_ del bar. No sé si me entienden, ejem, ejem.

Gine, a veces, pensaba en si podía tener medio-hermanos por allí sueltos. No lo sabía con certeza, pero la curiosidad existía, estaba ahí.

En resumen, su familia era una mierda.

Pero dentro de lo que cabe es que seguía viva.

* * *

Ahora estaba cien por cien decidida en querer reclutarse en algún equipo de combate, y servir a su Rey, el Rey Vegeta. Nadie conseguiría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Esa misma noche decidió no regresar a su casa, necesitaba meditarlo un poco, pensar en cómo decirle a su padre de forma adecuada lo que ella tenía en mente y lo que deseaba ser.

Su padre sería capaz de cortarle las alas de su propia voluntad, y prohibirle el reclutamiento. Pero, quizás, si se lo anunciaba de forma correcta se ganaba su aceptación.

La media noche ya se acercaba y los callejones, por golpe de magia, eran de repente obscuros y silenciosos. Nada comparado con la gran actividad que ejercían durante las horas diurnas.

La joven comenzó a sentir en su interior una sensación de inseguridad y malestar, tenía la sensación de ser observada.

Hasta parecía, que ni siquiera transitaban almas de fallecidos por esos caminos… Esa noche ni siquiera se le atrevió a aparecérsele la Santa Compaña*.

Justamente, el barrio en donde Gine decidió quedarse y pasar la noche, era uno de los barrios más chungos* de toda la capital.

Puede que sepa en lo que estés pensando en este instante.

No, no le pasó nada.

Tuvo suerte, pero fue suerte de principiante, ya que no tuvo tanta a la hora de encontrar refugio esa gélida noche. Estuvo horas rondando en esas calles inhóspitas, hasta encontrar cobijo entre unas cajas de un muy pequeño tamaño.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía en medio de esas cajas, abandonada. No podía concentrarse y pensar en cómo decirle la noticia a su padre, estaba más pendiente de su seguridad. Y mucho menos tendría el valor de pegar ojo*.

Al ser la noche que hacía de puente entre el viernes y el sábado, era habitual que en las calles rondasen borrachos carentes de cordura alguna por el excesivo consumo de alcohol, serían capaces de atracarla u hasta robarle las bragas*, o hacerle mil cosas. Vete tú a saber.

Para ella encontrarse en medio de una situación así sería muy desagradable a la vez de traumático.

De repente, se oyeron unos pasos acercarse a su posición.

Su atención se centró al cien por cien hacia su lado izquierdo, sentía que _la cosa_ en cuestión vendría por ese lado.

El corazón le iba a mil, quería gritar, pero ni siquiera las cuerdas vocales le funcionaban en ese momento. Nunca había sentido tanta tensión y una mezcla de sensaciones horribles a la vez de una forma tan extrema.

Pasaban los segundos y nadie aparecía por el lado izquierdo. Ya tranquilizándose un poco y pensando que nadie vendría, decidió mirar al lado derecho.

 _"_ _Hola linda, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde"_ –dijo una voz suave pero notoriamente masculina.

Si hubiese sido de día se podría haber visto claramente como de blanca quedó la cara de Gine en ese instante. No se lo esperó, y gritó. Gritó fuertemente del susto.

 _"_ _Ayyyyy ¡Chica! ¡Tampoco soy tan feo, no hace falta que grites de esa forma!"_ –dijo el hombre a modo de broma.

La muchacha al acabar el grito y ver que _el ser_ en cuestión hacía broma de lo ocurrido, decidió tranquilizarse un poco. Aunque, debía aun hacerle la prueba definitiva que todo borracho falla…

 _"_ _¿Cuánto es 2+2?"_ –cuestionó ella al hombre de forma inesperada.

Hubo un breve silencio.

 _"_ _3"_ –respondió el hombre, notándose seguro. Nuevamente hubo un silencio rompedor. " _¡Qué es broma! Obvio que 4"_ –bromeó enseguida _el ser_.

 _"Vaya, que bromista eres"_ -dijo Gine con un tono un tintín molesto. _"A ver gracioso, ¿Cuánto es (7x3)+12-(8x4)+3?"_

 _"4, ¿es correcto?"_ -preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre.

 _"Correctísimo"_ –respondió Gine un poco más convencida de la sobriedad aparente del saiyajin.

Justo después de dar por terminada la prueba, él la invitó a salir del medio de las cajas e ir caminando hacía un sitio más confortable. Ya que él aprobó su examen, decidió hacerle caso y de paso contarle a ese desconocido su situación.

Él enseguida se ofreció en darle un refugio, vivía en casa de su abuela.

 _"No hay problema en que vengas y pases una noche con nosotros, dormirás en la habitación de invitados"_ –le aseguró él hombre de forma segura y con un tono alegre.

De nuevo, la suerte parecía estar de vuelta y mostrarle su cara amable a Gine.

No sabía si hacia bien en confiar en él de esa forma, pero no le quedaba otra. Apostaba en que todo lo que le pasase a continuación sería mil veces mejor, que permanecer toda la noche en ese callejón de mala muerte ahí tirada en medio de la nada.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...  
**

 _ **PUBLICADO EL 8 DE MAYO 2016.**_

* * *

 **Significado de algunas palabras/expresiones _extrañas:_**

 **La Santa Compaña:** Leyenda fantástica gallega y asturiana que consiste en la procesión de fantasmas que aparece desde las doce de la noche con el propósito de visitar, o advertir, a todas aquellas familias en que en un breve lapso de tiempo habrá un deceso/defunción.

 **Chungo/os:** Modismo Español de España para referirse a algo malo, difícil o peligroso.

 **Pegar ojo:** Expresión Española de España para referirse al reposo, básicamente al dormir.

 **Bragas:** Prenda interior femenina que cubre las partes intimas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Hola, soy Tu Catalana Agent Peridot :)

Supongo que, a quién ya siguiese anteriormente la otra historia de Gine le sorprenderá ver este remake, y quién sea nuevo ¡Bienvenido seas! :D

Principalmente decidí realizar este remake porque quedé muy descontenta con la anterior edición, ya que, también me señalaron diversos errores y fallos que cometí... Llegué a la conclusión de que la primera versión de esta historia era nefasta por no decir horripilante. Pero aun así la idea del fic me parecía buena, y que valía mucho la pena hacer una nueva edición.

Espero que este Remake sea mil veces mejor de tu agrado.

Quiero agradecerte de todo corazón querido lector por leer y, ya de forma opcional, si te animas en seguir esta historia/fic.

Saludos :3


End file.
